


The Spice of Life

by malurette



Category: Gouhou Drug | Legal Drug
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, M/M, curse the discrepancies in word counting between different languages and text editors, spicing things up
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 15:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Où il est question de dîner à deux et d’épices. Mmh...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spice of Life

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** The spice of life  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Lawful Drug  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Kakei x Saiga, mention de Rikuo/Kazahaya  
>  **Genre :** domestique/suggestions coquines  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété des CLAMP, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** "épicé" pour Shinrin Namida, lors des Nuits Drabbles chez AnnaOz (1er mai ‘07) ;  
> repost ultérieur pour les thèmes : "épicé" + contrainte accessoire UST sur 31_jours (7 décembre ‘07)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

« Saigaaa ?  
\- Mmh ?  
\- Ce soir les petits sont en mission.  
\- Et ?  
\- Je te le dis avant que tu ne te mettes à la cuisine ; je ne sais pas ce que tu avais prévu mais comme on n’est que tous les deux ce soir… »

Kakei laisse sa phrase en suspens. Saiga réarrange ses plans. Bon. Ça veut dire petits plats attentionnés – privilégiant la qualité pour gourmets à la quantité pour adolescents - et "spécialement" épicés. C’est parti. Ou presque…

« Kakei ?  
\- Mmmmh ?  
\- Tu sais que si tu gardes tes mains là, je vais avoir du mal à le cuisiner, ce repas… »


End file.
